


Even Ground

by severity_softly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Remus Lupin, Dubious Consent, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Rope Bondage, non-con turning into dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Severus finds out Remus' secret, Remus wants to talk. (Non-con turning into dub-con. PWP. Originally published October 2007.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Abandoned Prompts Month. Lots of thanks to enigmalea and florahart for the beta!

Severus had already known, of course, before he'd headed down that darkened tunnel under the Whomping Willow, what he would find inside. He wasn't dim. He had figured out relatively quickly that Remus' "illnesses" coincided with the full moon. Unfortunately for him, that had only made him even more fascinated with Remus. It was a darkness Severus couldn't possess without making himself a monster, but he wanted to know it nonetheless. When Severus had been presented the opportunity to see all of Remus' darkness lain out before him, he hadn't hesitated to take it, one week ago to the day. 

"Severus, I'd like to have a word with you. In private."

Severus hadn't heard Remus follow, but the voice was close, and when Severus looked over his shoulder, he found Remus was right behind him.

Knowing of Remus’ darkness hadn’t made Severus any more inclined to speak with Remus, who still maintained the false politeness that Severus had grown to loathe. Still, it was that mask that Severus had grown used to. Even after having glimpsed the wolf, Severus had a difficult time seeing Remus as anything other than the boy who allowed himself to be a doormat to his friends. When he wasn't looking directly at Remus, he could almost convince himself that the feral looks he had been seeing the other boy give him for the past week were imagined. 

Yes, Remus had been watching him. He hadn't stopped watching him ever since the incident. He seemed to be everywhere Severus didn't want him to be: sitting across the library from him, wandering the grounds when Severus was trying to read out by the lake. Severus, as immersed in his brewing as he normally got, was even having trouble concentrating in potions, as he could almost _feel_ Remus eyeing him from the back of the class.

"Bugger off, Lupin." It wasn't the first time he'd said that to Remus this week, but the times prior he'd had someplace to go, some hallway to escape down. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to listen to Remus apologise for his friends again, as he had so profusely in the headmaster's office after the incident. It was disgusting and weak. But there wasn't an easy out in this particular corridor, so Severus marched forward, doing his best the ignore Remus was even there... until Remus opened his mouth again after a long pause.

"I'm not the only one with a secret." 

It didn't sound like a bluff.

Severus stopped, but didn't turn around. He had a lot of secrets, but it would have been impossible for Remus to know any of them... wouldn't it? 

"I need a word with you," Remus repeated.

Severus hesitated, then turned around, eying Remus suspiciously. Remus' voice was as calm as it ever was, but his eyes were bright, golden, _inhuman_. It was the look that shook Severus just enough for him to indulge the other boy.

"What do you think you know, _wolf_?"

Remus didn't flinch. _Damn_.

"I'd prefer to discuss it in private."

Severus' eyes narrowed, but he sidestepped Remus and headed toward an empty classroom anyway. Remus followed behind him and shut the door.

"I have been thinking a lot about our situation."

"We don't _have_ a situation," Severus spat, and then without preamble Lupin walked across the room to Severus, with such purpose Severus was sure he'd willed himself to go through with whatever it was he had in mind, and pinned him against a desk. "What are you–"

"Have you told anyone?" Remus breathed. His words were hot against Severus' cheek.

The desk was cutting into him under Remus' weight, but Severus refused to show it. "What? That you're a beast?" He made a move for his wand and Remus grabbed his wrists, turning them and pinning the backs of his hands to the desk. Remus' body was pressed flush against his now, all warmth and edges of sharp hipbones and the way the fabric between them seemed to catch. A thrill of panic shot through Severus' spine at the realization that the other boy's prick was partially hard. "You're disgusting," he snarled, wishing his voice didn't sound so surprised. Nobody had ever... not for him, but that hardly mattered now, did it? He tried to wrench free of Remus' grip, but Remus was much stronger than he looked.

"You're..." The fire in Remus' retort died quickly. Something flashed across his face, almost regretful, and then Remus' brows furrowed in concentration again. "...surprised?" 

"Unhand me!"

Severus expected Remus to do it, too. This was an act, he was sure of it. Dark creature or not, Remus didn't have it in him to attack him... to do this, whatever it was he thought he was doing. Remus' motives were clear enough in a moment, however. He rocked his hips up against Severus' with a labored grunt, and to Severus' horror he found his own prick pulsed against the friction. "What are–!"

"You called me a beast, didn't you?"

"Lupin–!"

"Then I'll behave as one." 

Remus rolled his hips against Severus again, and Severus felt his face heat with shame as his own prick grew harder under Remus' efforts. "You can't," Severus gasped, struggling futilely.

"I am." Remus sounded calm, unemotional.

"You're not–"

"Not what?" Remus pulled his head back slightly to give Severus a look he couldn't quite read, leaning away with his upper body to keep their lower bodies firmly pressed together.

"You don't have it in you, Lupin."

At that, Remus plunged his hand into Severus' pocket and tossed Severus' wand across the room. In the split second it took to do so, Severus swung at his jaw. Their proximity was a problem, however, and he only managed to cuff Remus on his ear with his wrist by the time Remus wrestled his arm back down. Before Severus could react there were ropes winding around his wrists, tying them tightly behind his back.

Severus' mind was reeling as Remus immediately pressed his lips against his own, biting at them hard as his fingers worked furiously at his belt. He shifted as Remus worked, trying to get away, but Remus held him with relative ease, biting Severus' lips a little harder each time Severus gained the slightest control, distracting him with pain until he could tame him again.

"Have you told anyone?" Remus asked again, a growl rumbling in his chest that caused Severus to still completely.

"Not yet. Plea--"

Remus took the opportunity that the spoken words had given him to shove his tongue roughly into Severus' open mouth. Severus' cock pulsed beneath his trousers at the slide of Remus' tongue against his own tongue. Severus made a tiny whimpering noise, trying to hold back and maintain his quickly crumbling defenses, panic washing over him as his body responded favorably to the advances he hadn't wanted but couldn't help answering.

"Didn't you always like dark things, Severus?" Remus murmured against his lips, as he yanked the leather free of Severus' belt loops. 

Severus' trousers slipped down his hips a bit and Remus pressed against him again, and a thrill of panic washed over him... but this time it wasn't completely fear. This time his cock was calling for attention, and he wasn't sure what was more frightening, the idea that Remus was doing this or the idea that he might want it. He'd never been touched like this before, and his body was responding without even bothering to consult his mind. 

"In fact, it would appear you're liking this."

Warm lips were moving across his jaw now. Severus clamped his eyes shut, willing himself not to enjoy it, but one sharp thrust of Remus' erection against his pried a little cry from his lips.

"You are enjoying it, aren't you?"

"Fuck you," Severus grunted, but he could feel his cheeks burn hotter. 

Remus pulled the strap of Severus' bag over his head and dropped it to the floor before pushing Severus' shirt over his head. He let the loose fabric tangle and hang where Severus' bound arms prevented it from falling away completely, and moved to drag the flat part of his tongue across Severus' shoulder.

"Why-- are you doing this?" Severus asked, hating the way that his voice suddenly shook, but managing to suppress a shudder of pleasure. 

Remus' only reply was to scrape his teeth lightly across Severus' chest as his fingers worked open the front of Severus' trousers, pushing them down around Severus' ankles along with his pants. He cupped Severus' aching cock in his warm fingers as his tongue worked over one of Severus' nipples. Severus was trembling and glad for the desk that was holding him up, as Remus' tongue worked lower until Remus had dropped to his knees.

"Please, don't," Severus managed to whisper, but his protest sounded feeble to even his own ears. Remus dipped his tongue into Severus' navel and Severus made a strangled noise, writhing against the desk and rocking into Remus' hand in spite of himself. His body was humming under Remus touch, each moist; lingering caress of Remus' tongue had his breath shortening and his heart thumping violently against the inside of his chest... and then the wet heat engulfed his cock, and Severus groaned, dropping his head back and forcing himself deeper into Remus' mouth involuntarily.

Severus wasn't sure if the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was disgust or arousal, but each time Remus slid his tongue along the underside of his cock he found himself caring less. What did it matter if he did this? He was hardly on any moral high ground to begin with. There was part of him, a part of him that made him squirm uncomfortably as Remus swallowed his cock again, that almost thought it quite fitting to be rutting into the mouth of a dark creature. Remus' tongue circled the head of his cock and teased his slit and Severus moaned, pressing up against Remus' hand where they held him in place against the desk. "Fucking... _filthy_ ," he hissed.

Severus was vaguely aware that Remus had released the ropes that bound him. He should be stopping this now that he could, something nagged at him, but he couldn't. He'd always wondered what this would feel like, had always thought he would never know, thought he'd be doomed to virginity for a lifetime. He'd never thought Remus would be the one to do this; he wasn't even human! But the slide of lips and tongue over him was overpowering, and Severus' fingers found the edge of the desk, gripping it tightly.

He thrust forward again and Remus made no protest, verbally or physically, letting his fingers slip from Severus' hips this time. In fact, Remus stilled entirely, allowing Severus' eager body to do what it wanted, and Severus thrust again. Remus swallowed Severus with each push into his mouth without making a sound and soon, Severus' fingers were threaded in Remus hair and he was pulling Remus toward him as he shoved himself into that inviting, pliant heat. Remus made a noise that could have been pleasure or pain and gripped at Severus' leg, digging his nails into the skin, but Severus continued to take all that Remus had offered. It didn't matter. His body was thrumming with desire, swimming in the heady sensation of Remus' lips and tongue. It was all spiraling towards his groin, draining him of any will to do anything other than plunder Remus' mouth with his prick.

Then a shaky finger was pressing against his entrance, circling until he relaxed enough for it to slide inside, and Severus' heart jumped through his chest as all the tingles running through him rapidly came to a focus at the base of his spine. He thrust a few more times, spastic and jerky, before he stilled, clenching around Remus' finger and holding Remus' head in place, cock deep within his mouth as he spilled his release.

Remus choked slightly, his fingers going tighter and more painful on Severus' leg, until Severus collapsed onto his forearms against the desk, chest heaving. Remus pulled back, sitting back on his heels and spat, coughing violently for a moment. 

Severus didn't see Remus stand, but when he'd recovered enough to open his eyes again to look, Remus seemed to have mostly recovered and was calmly brushing down his clothes, eyes looking slightly watery. Severus was immediately self-conscious of his nakedness, but Remus eventually fixed him with a gaze that made him hesitate to move to pull up his trousers.

"You haven't told anyone yet?" Remus' voice sounded rough.

Severus shook his head, a sharp, jerky movement.

"Now we both have a secret. I expect you to keep mine."

Severus broke into a cold sweat as reality crashed down around him. "Wh– are you blackmailing me?"

"If I'm 'filthy,' then you've just sullied yourself..." Remus' eyes raked Severus' body. "Haven't you?" He paused, and when Remus spoke again there was something hollow in his voice. "And you enjoyed it."

The lazy warmth of Severus' body was quickly replaced, ice water running through his veins. He couldn't believe it. He could scarcely think to even form words. 

Remus studied him a moment longer, and then turned and left the room without another word... and it felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room, all his defenses, his insults, his leverage having been yanked out from under him. An unsteady hand yanked his pants and trousers back on, wondering how he'd even let it happen and slowly letting the shock get replaced with something much more familiar.

Anger.

He didn't know how, just yet, but Remus Lupin would pay.


End file.
